gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Master Grade
Mistake with the MG 057 kit description? The Master Grade kits page for the RX-78-2 Ver. Ka. says it is the first to have a transformable core fighter. 1/100 kits have had a transformable core fighter that becomes the Gundam's core block since at least 1982's 1/100 Real Type.SpartanSlayer64 (talk) 00:48, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Hoax upcoming MG? 20120118140901 10169358 1 31 1.jpg If I'm not mistaken, there is GX and Wing 0 tv ver. in that pic. Is there anyone here who can confirm whether the pic is a hoax or not? I'm not sure about that. Just got it from a local forum. Thx Pronunciation 06:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) The hoax was debunked a loong time agoGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 23:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) The Wing Zero TV ver. was a MG design abandoned in favor of the Wing Proto Zero and Gundam X is indeed coming out in MG so they were not hoaxes at all, only one is indeed coming out as a MG with a now placeholder boxart and one is a abandoned MG design. Smackdown599 (talk) 06:53, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Not to be rude, but did you checked when this topic was discussed ? It was almost 2 years ago. And the picture itself is way more than 3 years old.. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 12:22, November 28, 2013 (UTC) And I'm not stupid HPZ, I've already checked it throughoutly and found out that this is still an active discussion despite it was started almost two years ago, so if you want this in your opinion old discussion to end, ask a admin to archive this section so nobody can ever discuss this again. Smackdown599 (talk) 13:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Uhmmm, it was not active. Unlike other wikia, we don't place archive placeholders on old topics, but it should be obvious with replies' time dates. And Wing TV/Proto Zero and GX might be confirmed release right now, but those pics were still hoax back in the day. (GX is not even in that pic, all of them where Wing Zero's in different poses). --Bronx01 (talk| ) 14:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::There is no Gundam X in this image at all. All of these posters were test shots of Wing Zero that Bandai put out so people could pick their favorite. It then turned out that this series of test shots was to be the basis for the boxart of MG Wing TV. Nomake wan (talk) 17:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Missing potential Master Grade Names They have announced a MG AGE-1 Normal Unit 2 (Largan's Gundam) and Gato's Zaku II, as well as released the AGE-2 Normal Special Forces Ver. (online exclusive), so shouldn't this list be updated? Or perhaps maybe you all already know, and are waiting for confirmation, well just letting you all know about this news. :They're just recolors. So I guess this just has to be put in the "Notes" section. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 01:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, those in the table are just the regular ones... Pronunciation (talk) 02:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Further question. Does the Gundam OYW Animation colors count as its own MG, or just a recolor?Gaeaman788 (talk) 07:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's just a recolor. Just like the HD Color Ver. for the Zeta MGs. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 08:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::No, rx-78 o.y.w isn't just a recolor. It has different inner frames & slightly different armor parts with rx-78 ver. ka & ver. 2.0. I was a semi-modeler in my past life & I've built all those three, so I know it's not just a recolor. In fact, rx-78 oyw shares the same innerframe with shin musha gundam... Pronunciation (talk) 12:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Edit: oops, you ask about the one that released in 2007, right? >_< Yeah it's just the same... Pronunciation (talk) 13:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, just to be clear, the MG Gundam OYW Ver. has two versions : the regular one and the animation colors one. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 15:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Sazabi ver KA boxart... There are 2 different boxarts of sazabi ver Ka out there in the internet. Which one is the correct one? Pronunciation (talk) 15:54, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :The right one is the correct one. The left one was just a placeholder. They did that with the Nu Gundam Ver.Ka too (the first one had no psychoframe shown). HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 16:13, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Missing series? Glad to hear that we're going to have a renewal version of hi nu. However, did someone remove AGE-3 & FX from the list? Is there any official information about the cancellation of those MG projects? Pronunciation (talk) 05:16, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Nah, those MG were only prototypes. There were a lot of prototypes that were shown but got cancelled/delayed (hello MG Kshatriya, MG Nightingale and PG Unicorn). Apparently, AGE-3 and AGE-FX share this fate. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 06:47, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :In 2010 we indeed saw the prototype of MG Nightingale, however no one has ever shown us the prototypes of MG Kshatriya & PG Unicorn. Just a little bit rumor about them, plus a strong clue about the the realism of PG Unicorn recently. You're right about bandai's habit to show prototypes with no final products come after (more often in their action figures line). Alas, but it seems that they've abandoned AGE-3 & FX MG project, the only good looking mechs in AGE IMO... Pronunciation (talk) 07:38, May 16, 2014 (UTC) MG-199 Just to clarify "does not reuses any part from MG-118 directly" in my edit note is a typo. "Most part" should be more appropriate. Basically, because inner frame from MG-195 with better articulation is used instead, only parts for shoulders, arms and partial of legs from MG-118 is reuses directly. Lots of new parts, particular for the body and waist, are used to accomodate the newer inner frame. :MG-199 is classified as a parts and color variant because it contains all of the runners of MG-118, as shown in the following links: *MG RGM-79 GM Ver.2.0 Parts List 1 *MG RGM-79 GM Ver.2.0 Parts List 2 *MG RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom Parts List 1 *MG RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom Parts List 2 :Any more questions? - Areaseven (talk) 16:57, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :::If this is the standard taken to consider if one is a part variant of another or not, then I'm alright with the conclusion. However, I'm regret that you simply discard other minor edits by simply declaring them as incorrect description. I am now explaing them here. :::For ZZ ver.ka, the usual practise for cases of remake of previous MGs into ver.Ka have always been describing them as "Redesign" of the previous version, exemplified by Nu ver.Ka, Sazabi ver.Ka and Hi-Nu ver.Ka. Hence my replacement of the word "Redesign" over "New version", keeping the word usage consistent with previous entries. :::The additional description on GM Sniper II for improved articulation was also not a first. Similar cases includes Unicorn OVA ver. I believe such info is useful and can be display in nowhere else other than on this wiki page. Similarly, for GM Sniper Custom, I think stating it uses the same inner frame as MG-195 is useful info, letting others know the same improvement in articulation has been applied. :::For Full Armor Unicorn ver.Ka, similar changes in coloration of psychoframe had been simply described as "color variation" previously on this page, particularly for P-Bandai exclusive versions of Unicorn and Banshee. If you believe more detailed description suits better, then similar edits should also be applied to other versions later to keep consistency. :::On the other hand, "Enhanced version of MG-131" is not a correct description. MG-150 shares the same enhancement in terms of inner frame as MG-131 (i.e. Unicorn OVA ver.) over MG-102 (i.e. Unicorn ver.Ka). No further articulation enhancement is made in-between MG-131 and MG-150. In othe words, MG-150 is an enhanced version of MG-102 (like MG-131 to MG-102), but simply a part and color variation of MG-131 (using the head of MG-102 instead of MG-131, hence without vulcan guns; omiting R1 & R2 runners of the MG-131, hence having the leg armor of the original ver.Ka instead of the OVA ver; with a different colored psychoframe). - Wilfang (talk) 13:26, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::For the most recent edit, I have only made changes to the description of MG-198 ZZ ver.Ka, MG-150 Full Armor Unicorn, and 4 other variants of MG Unicorn. :::::For ZZ ver.Ka, as exemplifed by Nu ver.Ka, Sazabi ver.Ka and Hi-Nu ver.Ka, the common practise on this page is to describe remake of previous MGs into ver.Ka as "Redesign" of the previous version. Hence for consistency in word usage, I am replacing "New Version" by "Redesign". :::::I understand the description in MG-195 GM Sniper II on plate runners H, I, J should be sufficient to describe improvement in its inner frame over MG-111. At the same time, similar improvement in articulation for MG-199 GM Sniper Custom over MG-118 involves too many plate runners and might be too complicated to state briefly and clearly on this page. Hence, I am not editing the description of this two MGs as I previously did. :::::For Full Armor Unicorn ver.Ka, the improvement in waist articulation in MG-131 Unicorn OVA ver. and new head sculpt with vulcan guns are absent in MG-150 as plate runners R1 & R2 from MG-131 are omitted. Though, similar improvement in knee articulation from MG-131 is retained in MG-150 through a new plate runner Y. This plate runner also replaces outer leg armors on MG-150 to allow grenede racks attachment. Other than these, Full Armor Unicorn ver.Ka is a re-release of MG-102 with additional equipment & weapons, as well as change in psychoframe color. :::::As now Full Armor Unicorn ver.Ka has a more detailed description on change in psychoframe color, instead of just a simple description of being a "color variant" of others, similar cases in other MG Unicorns are also amended accordingly. More precisely, 3 exclusive Unicorn/Banshee variants and one to-be-released Banshee ver.Ka. are edited. - Wilfang (talk) 12:06, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I did a double-check on the Full Armor Unicorn Gundam's instruction manual, and yes, it does not contain the R1 and R2 plate runners of the OVA Ver. However, the description should be reworded as an "Enhanced version", as it includes additional weapons and accessories. - Areaseven (talk) 12:17, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Actually the FA Unicorn does include the better articulated parts, they're just baked into the existing runners now and the R1 and R2 runners aren't included as the redesign of the existing runners makes them obsolete. This is also the case with the Unicorn 02 Banshee Ver Ka. :::::::Rmkar9, Senior Major Contributor 14:37, December 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Yes I know, I have described that in details in my original comment. Knee articulation improvement from Unicorn OVA is inherited by FA Unicorn with new plate runner Y, and by subsequent variants with renewed runner F. But the waist articulation improvement (which was seen in Unicorn OVA by replacing C-13 with R1-4) was dropped in FA Unicorn as well as all subsequent MG Unicorn variants, as the same C-13 remained in use without any renewal. Wilfang (talk) 16:14, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Trans-Am 7 Swords & QanT The 2 trans-am variants from Gundamm 00 line under Specidal Edition tab were added by me when they were first teased month ago and major model retailers in Taiwan started accepting orders for them. They are exactly the two MGs that were just officially announced on p-bandai.jp today. Hence I am merging them and removing the entries under Speical Edition, until we've got further update on wether they are regular retail kit outside Japan or not. Regarding their names, I am using the offical english names provided on p-bandai.jp ( http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000122564/ & http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000122570/ ). It seems MG 00 Raiser is the only case we've known so far which Bandai would use the designation "Trans-Am xxx" to denote the MG trans-am variant. - Wilfang (talk) 16:12, January 31, 2018 (UTC) MP1 / MP2 plate runner For Master Grade, there are only 3 plate runners that share similar names: MP from MG-153, and MP1 & MP2 in concern. There is no other plate runner currently in use in MG that may lead to confusion. Hence "MP1/MP2" is a sufficient description. This is also how they are denoted on kits' manuals usually, not by their full names. If we mention them on this page by full names at all time, we might actually confuse viewers when they later refer back to any kit manual they have in hand. Also, the official full name for both MP1 and MP2 plate runners are "Emotion Manipulator SP" (エモーションマニビュレーター SP; e'M'''otion mani'P'''ulator), e.g. as on MG-163 and MG-175's manuals. Wilfang (talk) 15:52, November 14, 2018 (UTC) :This is actually not the case as the MG Gundam Ground Type, GM Ground Type and Gundam Ez8 come with a different MP1 runner that predates the Emotion Manipulator SP by over a decade. I've added the distinction to the main page to avoid confusion, :Rmkar9, Senior Major Contributor 14:34, December 22, 2018 (UTC) ::The original MP1 runner was named Manipulator 1 (マニビュレーター1). I have added the official name in place of "original MP1" on the main page. Wilfang (talk) 16:14, December 22, 2018 (UTC) MG F91 2.0 custom base The whole custom base (arm + hexagon platform) is black, as can be seen in the following pictures: *http://www.dalong.net/review/mg/m203/p/m203_runner4.jpg *http://www.dalong.net/review/mg/m203/p/m203_76.jpg The light grey part is the body (which houses the batteries) of Lighting Unit, which is sold separately: *http://www.dalong.net/review/mg/m203/p/m203m_0022.jpg *http://www.dalong.net/review/mg/m203/p/m203_52.jpg *http://www.dalong.net/review/mg/m203/p/m203_53.jpg Wilfang (talk) 21:10, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :These images aren't accurate to the actual colour of the base. Consider the following: Package scans show it to be clearly grey as it is on the same runner as the grey weapons: *https://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10522238/40/5 :Even the instruction manual refers to H plate runner as "Gray". *https://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10522238/70/17 :Note this is different to the G3 runner having the 'wrong' colour on the list as that is likely due to the fact the parts weren't decided to be pre-painted gold until after the production of the manuals. :I'm editing the main article to mention the runner as being grey, as this is what Bandai has explicitly mentioned in the manual. Rmkar9, Senior Major Contributor 02:59, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Gundam Noise-Cancel To my understanding, a kit has to be officially announced/with prototype on display but without price/concrete release date to be eligible to be included in the "Other" tab. Gundam Noise-Cancel appears to be just revealed in the latest episode (Episode 5) of Gundam Build Divers GBWC. Considering there were already numerous designs revealed in the light novel series but without concrete hint of any plan to be released as gunpla (e.g. GM Turbulence, back in Episode 0), Gundam Noise-Cancel seems to be just another one of them. Hence it should not be listed on the main article unless Bandai did make any further announcement about the MS. Wilfang (talk) 01:42, December 7, 2018 (UTC)